Post scarcity society
A frequent excuse Jahans use to not work. He seriously believes this science fiction-tier theory like the sperg he is. Quotes "(...) I have mentioned before the fact that we are transitioning to a post scarcity society. Automation is putting more and more people out of work and that is not going to change anytime soon.' KEK!!!' If our Unions campaign to prevent robots taking their jobs then congratulations the company you work for will go out of business because they won't be able to compete with the companies that don't have strong unions. If we pull off a miracle and institute a strong nationwide limit on automation then inevitably we will lose out to countries that don't have such regulations. Even if we strong arm the western countries into agreeing to regulations on automation, do you really think less developed countries that are in so much debt with shitty infrastructure and are left doing horrendous labour intensive jobs like coffee farming aren't going to be swayed by the arguments and financial incentives for automation? Automation is taking our jobs and it is not going to stop no matter how many bullshit new jobs it "creates". Automation is coming and in the long term that is awesome because someday the question the right wing ask liberals won't be "Where are you going to get the money?" but "Where are you going to get the energy?" and then we'll have cold fusion technology and they can choke on a bratwurst. (...)" -A Warning To The West (03-18-2016) "So Post Scarcity is the future, all robots and genetic manipulation, but how do we get there? We can see the signs: The destruction of the neoliberal elite, the increasing prevalence and financial viability of automation and the increasing power and threat of genetic manipulation technology. There is however a very obvious resistance to the idea and there are undoubtedly hurdles to overcome. The political elites may be under attack but they are fighting back and in some areas they are winning. Except when people talk about post scarcity they talk about this idea of the singularity. The idea that the moment we create an AI which is smarter than ourselves and is itself capable of creating an AI that is smarter than itself then society will pass a point of no return when exponential AI improvement could make us as gods or wipe us all out in an afternoon, possibly both. I however posit a closer, more real singularity. The Capitalistic Singularity. (...)" -The Society Of Tomorrow (08-10-2016) "(...) I do believe that a post scarcity society is inevitable, that a pseudo-socialist society is the best move for society until post-scarcity technologies are refined enough. But I am still a greedy bastard at heart. (...)" -Jobless Again (12-15-2016) The Existential Crisis of Post Scarcity Society I'll be honest it hasn't been a great few days for me. I got dropped from the pathfinder group I was playing at, for quite sound reasons and it's brought about a cascade of remembering regrets and issues. One of the biggest though is the struggle to get a job. I've been hearing for a while now about how we are entering a post scarcity society as machines automate everything and the global population booms. UKIP got in on protest votes and the maybe slightly less insane and racist than usual notion that migrants are taking up valuable jobs or at least valuable tax money. And now I'm on the front lines a graduate trying to get a job I can feel that fear and mania that the crisis and cultural change I heard talked about is actually in effect and affecting me. I'm not going to source you the statistics or make it easy for you, I don't pretend to be an economist and you should never take what I say at face value, in isolatiom, read around the subject and educate yourself. I have heard the statistics though and I can see the evidence with my own eyes. Many 25 year olds are living with their parents and the few jobs that remain are in sales, recruitment and teaching. Basically jobs selling people what they need or can be convinced they need, jobs helping others get jobs and jobs helping kids and adults get the qualifications necessary to get jobs. This is a bleak future indeed. But it gets bleaker. Companies are recruiting graduates using an odd kind of self sustaining pyramid scheme business model to incentivize exponential growth in the health and wellness industry, which falls under the category of "things you think you need to live". On the flipside, as countries get more right wing in an attempt to combat the evil migrant threat to a vastly shrinking pool of jobs, mega corps like Google, Amazon and Disney boom as they eat up the advertising income from those so desperate to try making money on the internet. Google owns Youtube and makes money from this very blog. Amazon makes money from Twitch.TV and Disney now owns (through a convoluted series of buyouts) Blip.TV. You may think you are supporting indie reviewers or letsplayers on the Youtube, Twitch and Blip but even using adblock you're helping one of the big three megacorps to continue making stupid amounts of money. The situation for me does not look so great but I'm feminist enough to know that my being a guy will probably make up for my poor social skills if I just keep at this so don't worry about me, worry about the children. The world is overpopulated and will only continue to be overpopulated as technology and science improves and advances and people continue to live longer. I am a moral man so I do not say what I say next with any degree of seriousness, just a sad cynicism. We could probably do with a pointless war or two to thin the heard a little and encourage superpowers to develop means of colonising other planets because we have pretty much royally fucked earth and indeed that is the only depressingly bright spot I can see coming. If the world's governments cannot adapt to a Post Scarcity Society then climate change might just do enough damage to step us back from the precipice we appear to be dangling over. I know that the 80s nearly destroyed the earth over the question of whether capitalism was better than communism but it is patently ridiculous that the welfare of the planet and its citizens is being shunned in favour of the economy when the vast majority of able bodied young men and women are doing sod all to help anyone and are just being drains on taxpayer money because there are so few jobs available. An idea for post-scarcity Britain I have just had a rather radical breakthrough. We have 3d printers we have a form of holographic technology. We have a vast obesity epidemic and we have a society struggling to deal with capitalism in the age of the internet. Mass unemployment due to machines. Constant struggles with this idea of intellectual property on the internet and making money from it while there is enough people with enough time on their hands and access to a certain basic level of technology to create entertainment media for free, for kicks. What if we are in star trek post monetary society? I mean think about it holograms, 3d printers, computers (and therefore books, tv, movies videogames etc) all basically just need electricity and internet after an initial start up cost that is really quite cheap all things considered. To be honest almost everything on the internet is free or may as well be since it's ad sponsored or piratable. At the moment with the economy being so shit because all the money is being gobbled up by these few mega corps of course everyone is qubbling over a few pennies ad revenue but if internet and electricity was just free and hey you have 3d printers so you can download the latest action figure for your collection then maybe that wouldn't be such an issue. I mean there would still be meatspace issues like the 3d printer "ink" and obviously technological industries and a movie industry of some sort because really great films need money for good effects and then there's the food and general housing maintenance and obviously quite a lot of the world is nowhere near this point so money would still very much be a thing and jobs would still be a thing but bottom line there's too many people for the jobs available so you have the government give everyone, in whatever form, a healthy balanced diet, internet and electricity then you won't have people working because they just need to put food on the table, instead everyone will go for the jobs they are passionate about and when inevitably there's still two many people for the jobs available that's okay because that just means that you get better and better as an individual at the job you want to do, thereby creating essentially a feedback loop of more highly skilled and trained people in these jobs and that is good for everyone. To be honest there are only two major hiccups I can see with this extension to the benefit scheme and quasi experiment into a post scarcity society is housing a cars. The utopian in me is like "We will get rid of cars and save people money and the world at the same time" but the realist in me realises that the practicalities of moving food around the country mean that either you make cars for the average citizen illegal then spend lots in good public transport and have some kind of deal with the people who provide the healthy food so that they deliver it to your door or a pickup point within however many miles of your location. The housing situation is the most unfortunate because unless we have homes standing empty there is just a limited amount of space on the island and I really don't want to go all orwellian in trying to fix that which unfortunately means that the people who truly have it the worst wouldn't benefit from this system. I say all this when I at the moment basically already have this system (while I look for a job and deal with health issues, etc...) because of my bloody lovely parents and I am at this point sent more than half mad by the lack of human contact and economic purpose so I do realise this won't miraculously solve everything.but I think mainly it can be done. How do we get the money to fund this? Tax the Megacorps, I know they are large and sinuous with good lawyers and technically based in places that don't require tax but google is a vast monolithic overlord, it can take some draining. Additionally fast food companies can be taxed heavily, as can petrol. Basically anything that we'd rather people didn't do, we can tax the crap out of and hey fuck it legalise and tax the crap out of marijuana. Videos about post scarcity Category:Esoteric Jahanism Category:Politics